


Convenience Store Baby

by DumbNico



Series: My achy breaky heart [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babies, Childbirth, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis is heavily pregnant, but is still unfortunately forced to work at a convenience store by his greedy manager.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: My achy breaky heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662031
Kudos: 27





	Convenience Store Baby

**Author's Note:**

> It took me three hours to write this, and there might be typos. Sorry for procrastinating this lil' fic 😅
> 
> Enjoy!

It's Monday, 6:00 in the morning, on a clowdy day. The alarm wakes up not just a heavily pregnant Meis, but also a pretty frustrated Gueira. Meis gets up to eat a light meal, take a shower and dress up for work.

Gueira is sitting at the kitchen table, wearing just a white tank top and blue shorts, while Meis is struggling to put on his shoes.

"Babe...I need help." Meis groans out, still struggling with his shoes. Gueira lets out a sigh and goes to help Meis out.

"For God's sake, Meis..." Gueira groans while helping Meis stand up. "Why can't you just stay home? You're nine months pregnant and you'll probably drop soon. Is your manager that desperate?"

"I'm sorry, darlin'...We don't have enough employees and we have bills to pay." Meis sighs in frustration. "And yeah...My manager is really desperate...He seems to ignore my massive belly."

Gueira kisses Meis gently on the lips, before crouching down to smooch the large baby bump.

"Be careful with daddy, sweetpea!" Gueira murmurs to the baby bump. Meis can't help but smile at his husband interacting with their baby girl, who will come into their lives very soon.

Gueira finally lets go of Meis and allows him to go to work.

~○~

Meis drives his way to work, but soon stops at a traffic light. As he waits, he is soon hit by some pain in his abdomen. A bit of panic builds up in his chest.

"Calm down, Meis...they could just be braxton hicks. You had them before." Meis thought to himself, while rubbing and patting his belly. 

He indeed had braxton hicks before. They scared him at first and caused him to call Gueira and send him to the ER. He would experience mild pain from time to time, but while he got used to it, Gueira would flip out and panic. It would take him minutes to calm Gueira down and explain that things are okay.

The traffic light turns to yellow, then green, allowing Meis to hit the gas and drive to work.

He finally arrives, but crouches in pain as soon as he gets out of the car. That causes alarms to ring in Meis' head.

"Please stay in there a bit longer, sweetheart...Daddy has to work." Meis groans. The pain goes away and Meis finally enters the store to start work.

As he walks in, he gets confronted the manager.

"The hell took you so long?" The manager asked annoyed.

"Sorry, sir...I keep getting these stomach aches." Meis responds while rubbing his belly.

"We have customers. Go and check in." The manager orders, before leaving the store.

"Dickhead." Meis groans, as he walks into the store's checkout counter.

~○~

Gueira couldn't concentrate at work. All he could think of is what poor Meis is doing. He has been staring at his phone and ignoring the captain's orders. 

The coworkers noticed too. Especially Galo and Lio. Everyone wondered why Meis didn't choose to work at the Burning Rescue.

"Gueira! You need to stop daydreaming and concentrate!" Ignis barks out.

"I'm sorry, captain. Meis is still forced to work, even though he looks like he's gonna explode." Gueira apologises.

"Meis still works? Isn't he supposed to take maternity leave?" Ignis asks confused.

"We both wish that...But Meis' manager is a dickhead. All he cares about is money." Gueira sigh.

"Damn, that sucks." Galo adds from his post, startling Gueira. "You need to step in for your husband and try to kick that manager's ass."

"Trust me, I will. If only Meis would let me. I don't want him to get fired because of me." Gueira frowns.

"Well, him getting fired from that awful job is better that dealing with a greedy manager and fussy customers while in labour." Lio adds while placing a cup of hot chocolate milk on Gueira's desk.

"Well, I guess you're right." Gueira scratches the back of his head.

"Let him know he can always work here." Galo reassures Gueira. "We can take good care of him."

"Thanks, you guys... I hope things will get better." Gueira sighs.

Everyone returns to their work, while Lio is too busy grabbing Galo and smooching him in the breakroom. Gueira still can't take his mind of what Meis might be doing. He prays that things are okay.

~○~

It's been two hours of discomfort and fussy customers. Meis feels like he's about to lose it and just cry on the floor.

"For God's sake, stop complaining!" Meis groaned in his mind at the customer, who kept bugging Meis to hurry up scanning her products.

As soon as the customers left, and the store was alone, Meis sat with his back at the wall and face in his palms, groaning in frustration and pain.

Soon as he got up, he put his foot down and took his keys, but stopped from what he was doing, as he saw the manager's car drive into the parking lot.

Meis went back to his post and waited for the manager to walk in.

"How's it been?" The manager asks.

"Well...Some of them complained about me not scanning their products faster." Meis responded.

"Well, try to be faster! I don't wanna lose customers, because you're too slow to scan some damn products!" The manager exclaims annoyed.

"Yeah. Because I'm some goddamn superhuman, who doesn't feel as if they're about to pop out a baby any second." Meis groans in the back of his mind. 

"Did you hear me?" The manager asked loudly.

"Yes, sir." Meis responds, still furious and uncomfortable.

The managers goes into the storage room to check on some stuff, while Meis leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes.

It isn't long, before he feels something wet pour out of him, onto the floor.

"Shit!" Meis curses out through his teeth. He looks around the store, and quickly hides in the bathroom.

He locks the door and sends a text to Gueira, before dropping his phone and clenching his belly in pain.

That baby can't wait any longer.

~○~

Gueira has been busy chatting with Lio, Galo and Aina about possible baby names, how Meis wanted to deliver the baby and the possible tooth and health problems Gueira can have, if he keeps drinking so many sweet drinks.

"So, Meis wanted a water delivery." Gueira spoke with his nose in the cup of hot chocolate.

"Was it a home delivery or a hospital one?" Aina asks.

"We don't know. Babies are spontanious." Gueira responds, with chocolate milk around his mouth.

"I hope it's not in a cup of chocolate milk." Lio chuckles, as he wipes the stuff from Gueira's mouth with a tissue. 

Gueira chuckles along, but stops when he feels his phone buzzing. It's a text from Meis.

Gueira opens his phone and felt his heart drop, when reading the message.

[THE BABY IS COMING]

[GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE CONVENIENCE STORE NOW]

"Gueira, what's wrong?" Lio asks worried.

"Meis is having the baby...HE'S HAVING THE BABY!" Gueira panics.

"What, today?" Galo asks, worried as well.

"Yes! Oh, God! I gotta go there!" Gueira puts his phone back into his pocket and dashes out the door.

"Come on, hun! We gotta help Meis!" Lio exclaims while grabbing Galo's hand.

They both go after him, making sure Meis and Gueira are safe.

"God, I hope everything will be okay..." Aina prays and goes back to her post.

~○~

The trio arrives at the store, and noticed two customers and the manager searching for Meis.

Gueira, Lio and Galo dash in and push the three people out of the way, so they can enter the bathroom. Just as they walk in, Meis was already pushing and breathing.

"Meis...Honey..." Gueira murmurs out and goes to support Meis' back and head.

"It hurts!" Meis cries out.

"It's okay, Meis...We're here to help you!" Lio reassures Meis and goes to hold his hand.

Galo sits at Meis' legs and prepares his jacket to catch the baby.

All Meis had to do is to breathe, push and squeeze Lio and Gueira's hands, while Galo coached him and catch the baby, much to the manager and the customers' surprise.

Soon, a baby girl is brought into the world, inside that convenience store and wrapped in Galo's jacket.

One of the customer brought a pair of scissors and Gueira had the honor to cut the umbilical cord.

"Congrats! It's a girl." Galo smiles, as he manages to help the baby take her first breath.

The small baby lets out her first cries, bringing everyone to tears.

"She's...she's so beautiful!" Gueira cried out, while Meis was handed their bundle of joy.

"Hi baby...Don't cry, darlin'...It's okay. Daddy and papa are here" Meis murmured to the small baby.

Lio rubbed Meis' back, while Gueira held the baby and Galo helped with the afterbirth.

"Goddamn it." Meis groans. "My ass is fired..." 

"It's better that way." Lio reassures Meis. "If you want, you can start working at the Burning Rescue, when the baby girl starts going to Preschool." 

"Thanks, Boss." Meis smiles. "Can I feed my baby now, Gueira? I can hear she's making sucking noises." 

"Sure, babe. I need to "just talk" to your manager..." Gueira says as he hands Meis the baby and Lio helps the baby latch.

Gueira soon storms out of the bathroom

"Hey! Scrooge!" Gueira shouts as he stomps towards the manager. 

"I am expecting you and your spouse to explaing what the hell were you doing in the bath-" The manager gets interrupted, due to Gueira ending up knocking the manager out with a punch, leaving everyone speachless.

"This is for forcing my husband to work while heavily pregnant." Gueira shouted, while Galo tried to hold him back.

"Gueira, no..." Meis groans, while still breastfeeding the baby.

"He deserved it, Meis...He forced you to work, with no breaks or maternity leave allowed." Lio answers, as Galo and Gueira walk back into the bathroom. 

"You got the name planned?" Galo asks.

"Nina seems like a good name...I heard one of Gueira's relatives call their daughter "mi pequeña niña"...So I though that callin' our girl "Nina" would be an ode to Gueira and his family..." Meis responds, while watching his baby finish eating. 

"That's...that's amazing!" Gueira exclaims happily, as he sits next to Meis and kisses him on the lips, while Lio takes the baby and pats her back. All four of them start to chuckle, as the baby lets out a tiny burp, and is put back in Meis' loving arms.

Soon, the sirens of an ambulance are heard and the paramedics rush in to pick up Meis and the baby.

Meis is safely taken to a hospital for better treatment, and poor Nina will remain in history as the Convenience Store Baby.

Fin.


End file.
